


Pretty Picture

by joey112



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Anal Sex, Criminal Minds Kink Meme, Drugs, M/M, Rotch, Slash, criminal minds - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 06:14:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joey112/pseuds/joey112
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hotch has been drugged and wants to get layed. PWP in extreme.  Some humor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Done for the Criminal Minds Kink LJ entry.

Rossi was at the point in writing his next book where he was pretty sure that the title shouldn’t be Chasing Penguins with a Glock, but the working title wouldn’t go away. So the quiet knock on the hotel room door was a great distraction. Though he thought for a moment and wondered if the knock was on his door or the door next door where Morgan was just arriving back from the police station.

He grinned thinking of the possibility that Prentiss might have finally given up her crush on himself and was going to talk to her pal Morgan about it. No, her real pal was Hotch and he probably wouldn’t be receptive to girl gossip. He smiled at the thought of Hotch in a gossip session with Prentiss. JJ yeah and he’d actually seen the gleeful, for Hotch, unit chief gossiping with Garcia.

For no reason at all he smiled at the thought of those dark eyes crinkling in happiness at the techie, he truly wished he could get that look for himself again.

Rossi rose from the small desk, hit save to Word, and went to the door. He opened the door slightly and saw an extremely disheveled Hotch at his door.

“Aaron?”

“Dave, I’m messed up.” Hotch slurred and coughed. “I…can’t remember…”

“Get in here. Come on. “ He moved to let Hotch in. “My god Hotch do you know what you look like?”

Hotch moved into the space and smiled crookedly at Dave, “I’m horny Dave, I think I’m drunk or something.”  
Dave notices that Hotch’s jacket sleeve and shirt are pushed up to his elbow. The telltale puncture already swelling and red.

“I’ll take care of it Aaron, just give me a minute.”

On the phone with Garcia he found that Hotch had disappeared from the scene just before the unsub and his methlab had been taken down. Apparently that was just a cover, hard to figure why a murderer would set up a meth business as a cover. Hotch had gone in to talk with the guy, Hotch being the current crazy person whisperer this year. The cops were still looking for Hotch.

Dave smiled at the comment. “It’s okay Garcia he made it back to the hotel. I’ll make sure he’s okay.”

Hotch was not okay, the room kept moving and he kept thinking about attacking Dave and he wondered if his suit was ruined. “My suit is ruined Dave, all bad.”

“What happened to you.”

“don’t remember. Think my shoe quit working. Dave I’ve got this problem. “ He unzipped his pants and started to stroke the front of his boxers.

Rossi, rolled his eyes heavenward. “I see that, did you want me to watch?”

Hotch thought about that for a moment, “Nope. But you could, if you want. Want you Dave. But understand.”

Dave stood watching for maybe a second more, “I can do that for you.”

Beatific was the only word to describe Hotch’s smile. “Okay, but we have to hurry.”

“What’s your hurry?”

“Want to come again and again.”

“Aaron, I’m an old man.”

His brow creased and he looked befuddled. “You are?”

Touching Aaron was like electricity and Dave caught his breath. Neither big nor small Aaron fit exactly into his hand. He stroked gently until Aaron gritted through clenched teeth. “Harder, please, lots harder.”

Dave complied and Aaron lost all semblance of being in control of anything, which wasn’t that great a distance.

“r you hard Dave?”

Well there was no denying that. Aaron reached clumsy fingers over to stroke him, but frustrated himself with his inability. “You better fuck me then.”

“What?”

“Please.”

“I didn’t mean you weren’t polite.”

“Oh, you don’t want to?”

“That’s not it.”

“I’m hot and empty.”

Dave groaned, “I just don’t want to take advantage of you Aaron, You’re high, you’ve got an untold amount of drugs in you. I could hurt you.”

“You can’t hurt me Dave. And I really would like you to do it. Remember when you were my handler, I remember. You fuck good Dave. Please. I need it.

Dave wondered if he’d regret it. Decided it wasn’t likely. Hotch was a pleasant stoner anyway and wasn’t very likely to remember everything. He was a little shocked that he’d remembered Dave and him fucking back in the old undercover days. But coke wasn’t meth and half the time one of them couldn’t manage an erection. Coke really didn’t live up to its hype.

“Hands and knees.”

Hotch rolled over onto his belly and struggled to get onto his knees.

Dave pulled down Hotch’s suit pants and boxers and grinned, Hotch was pretty much beautiful everywhere. “I love you   
like this my boy.”

“mmmm,’ Hotch murmured dreamily.

Dave spit on his hand and massaged his dick, he knew this wasn’t going to take nearly long enough. It’d been awhile   
for Dave and if he didn’t get into the offered ass soon he was pretty sure he’d come on the rug. The bed dipped as he got behind Hotch. “You are gorgeous, you know that.”

“Fuck me Dave, now please, please.”

Dave about came undone by the entreaties, and took just a moment to position himself. Without thought he pushed into Hotch. With no more than a few thrusts he felt Hotch’s channel close tight around him, his only thought before he   
orgasmed was that Hotch had already come again.

When Dave woke, he was still spooned up against Hotch's back. “You must be in the wet spot he mumbled as he pulled away.

“I think I broke something,” Hotch groaned. “And when did morning happen.”

Dave grinned at the picture they must have presented, two middle aged men laying in bed both dressed except that their pants were around their ankles. Hotch still had his shoes and suit coat on. Dave laughed and Hotch turned half over to look at him.

Hotch gave an unexpected laugh and smiled uncharacteristically widely. “yeah we make quite a picture.”


End file.
